Gaming machines with mechanical reels are well known. Gaming machines typically include one or more paylines associated with such mechanical reels. Each payline indicates a set of winning symbol positions associated with the mechanical reels. When a winning symbol combination of one or more symbols on the reels is generated and displayed at the winning symbol positions indicated by a payline, the gaming machine provides an award to the player associated with that winning symbol combination. In various known gaming machines that have mechanical reels, the paylines are indicated on the glass panel positioned in front of the mechanical reels.